The present invention refers to a device at a bulkhead door or a similar element for closing an opening edge in a ship or the like, and which is actuateably movable for the purpose of achieving a seal between the peripheral edge of the door and a surrounding opening edge.
Spaces at doors aboard ships or similar places where there may occur a risk of water penetration are frequently limited vertically, since vehicles and other cargoes with large height are transported. In order to achieve sealing at similar bulkhead doors at one edge, one has earlier among other things used a pivotable sealing device according to for example SE-A-8201332-7. Pivotable seals however, require considerable space vertically due to rotational movement.
The main object of the present invention is therefore at first hand to achieve a device, which by simple and well functioning means solves above said problem to achieve sealing and closing along at least the horizontal edge area of a door at limited small space in vertical direction.
Said object is achieved by means of a device according to the present invention, which mainly is characterized therein, that a sealing function exhibiting, at least along one horizontal edge area of the door extending sealing portion connected with the door sheet or above situated deck area being supported movable essentially along the closing plane of the door sheet.